This invention relates to the personal care compositions containing one or more ionic silicone components and at least one film-forming agent.
Personal care products formulated with ionic silicones are known as are personal care product formulated with chemically crosslinked polymer film formers. However, personal care products containing both an ionic silicone component and a film-forming agent are not believed to have heretofore been described.